Please, Just come back to me…
by UshieV
Summary: Ella era fría y se enamoró, entonces sintió lo que nunca quiso, creyó en lo que nunca pensó y amó a quien nunca imagino. Situado a partir el sexto libro, con algunos extras de los demás. Futuro triángulo amoroso. Edición final próxima, actual solo temporal.
1. Prefacio

Primeras advertencias antes de leer:

. Por el momento tengo una larga lista de historias que tengo a medias en otro fandom y aunque las amo completamente no he logrado continuarlas, es triste pero la inspiración ahí me ha abandonado.

.Tristemente no dispongo de demasiado tiempo para escribir por lo que los capítulos no serán tan constantes como me gustaría que fuesen, NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, pero les aseguro que en algún momento desapareceré por una temporada, les aseguro volver y les pido por adelantado paciencia.

. He tenido pánico de publicar en este fandom dado que me siento bastante oxidada sobre el tema. Aunque Harry Potter fue mi primer y gran amor literario, esa obsesión disminuyo hace uno años. Tristemente pase de recordar cada dialogo (mínimamente del libro 6 que fue mi favorito) a en este momento no recordar con exactitud detalles que pase por alto de los libros y que las películas me han distorsionado.

. Estoy bastante segura que se me pasaran detalles en la historia, cambiare muchas cosas y no seguiré algunas veces con la personalidad de cada personaje, si a alguien le molestan estos detalles, tienen tiempo libre y les gustaría hacerme un lindo favor, tengo el puesto de Beta vacío me encantaría conseguir una Beta y creo que con una Beta publicaría mas seguido, interesados favor de comunicarse.

Tenia que escribir la historia, dado que aunque no sea el mejor momento esta idea me atormenta día y noche por no haber visto la luz aun, por lo que aquí la tienen.

Por supuesto que Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. Y dado que no le veo el punto a aclararlo en cada capitulo, lo repito. HP NO es mío! Solo juego con los personajes y la idea y le doy romanticismo a una historia que tiene de todo menos eso. Espero no arruinar este maravilloso libro y no haberlos aburrido con todo esta presentación y que esto valga la pena.

_Disfruten…_

_**Please, Just come back to me…**_

_**Prefacio: **_

El frio viento invernal arrasaba con toda su fuerza esa noche, frio, cruel e imperturbable, dándole a entender a todo valiente que se acercara, que el tratar de irrumpir en sus tierras era no mas que un imposible, una apuesta a una muerte segura.

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por una respiración entrecortada y agitada, un corazón desbocado y el clásico sonido de una túnica rozando la tierra, los altos pastizales y el viento haciéndola flotar en aire.

La figura se desplazaba rápidamente en la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, sorteando los obstáculos, brincando algunos otros y amparándose de la oscuridad. Invisible para todos, irreconocible hasta para ella misma. Solo sus largos bucles chocolate, que flotaban con el viento, y su delicada figura enfundada en una larga capa negra delataban su feminidad.

El silencio de esa noche fue interrumpido por un desgarrador grito, seguido por el estruendo que solo una explosión provocada por un mago oscuro puede producir, seguido por la confirmación de sus sospechas, ellos ya estaban ahí. Mortífagos, crueles, letales y lo suficientemente psicópatas como para ser los culpables de incontables torturas, muertes y locuras que siempre dejaban a su paso. Entre esas voces que distinguía, con cada paso mas nítidamente, descubrió una en especial que la puso especialmente nerviosa, que le provoco un fuerte espasmo muscular, un frio que recorrió su columna vertebral y una rápida, tanto en aparecer como en desaparecer, lengua de fuego recorriendo la cicatriz de su antebrazo. ¨Sangre sucia¨ era su marca, la marca que ese ser infernal que reía cual demente le había provocado.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba presente esa noche. Y a diferencia de otras noches, contra todo pronostico y cada uno de los valores que le estaban inculcados, si tenia la oportunidad no le temblaría la mano al mandar la maldición asesina contra el pecho de Lestrange.

Su único y real objetivo era traerlo de vuelta, rescatarlo de las garras de la oscuridad y vengarse larga y tortuosamente por su estúpida idea de sacrificarse por ella. Carajo, lo amaba, y la idea de perderlo la atemorizaba. No tenia idea desde cuando había dejado de vislumbrar una vida sin él, cuando le había entregado sin reserva alguna su corazón y cuando Draco Lucius Malfoy había dejado de ser el cabrón idiota que se encargaba de joderle la vida, para ser su razón para sonreír cada mañana. Cuando ella, Hermione Jane Granger la perfecta prefecta, había caído enamorada de él, quien justamente era hijo de mortífagos, sangre pura desde la punta de sus pies hasta su perfecto y platino cabello y el ser mas maravilloso e importante de su existencia.

Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era su seguridad, el sacarle vivo de ese nido de dementes mortífagos y poder estrecharlo cuanto antes entre sus brazos, besarlo hasta perder la conciencia y sobrevivir.

Hermione acelero el paso, hasta que llego donde las altas llamaradas de fuego iluminaban todo tras su destructivo paso. Una pequeña villa muggle era la victima de esa noche, hogares incendiándose hasta los cimientos, maldiciones verdes, rojas y plateadas volando por el aire. Llantos, suplicas y desgarradores gritos de tortura llenaban el ambiente, al igual que el viciado aroma de cenizas, carne incinerándose y sangre.

El único edificio que se mantenía en pie y no tenia llamas en su fachada, era el antiguo campanario de la iglesia. En cuya entrada se encontraban la mayoría de esos seres encapuchados y sus pobres victimas. Encadenado a la fachada de piedra del edificio, había un bulto tembloroso, quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Sus facciones se escondían detrás de su dolor y las sombras ocasionadas por la falta de luminosidad. Notaba en ese ser cortes, algunas quemaduras y diversos golpes. A su lado, erguida y con la varita en alto, Bellatrix Lestrange reía por su aparente victoria: vengar la deshonra de su familia, perpetuada por su joven sobrino. Su alborotado y sucio cabello se mecía por el viento, otorgándole una visión obstruida de su rostro descubierto y el de su victima.

Le daba la espalda y estaba a solo algunos metros de ella, le daba la oportunidad perfecta para perpetuar su venganza, para acabar con su asquerosa existencia. Solo hacia falta decir las palabras y acercarse solo un poco mas a ella. Rápidamente se apareció a solo unos metros de distancia, en donde poseía una mejor visión de su panorama.

Con la varita alzada y visualizando el resultado con cierto deleite, Hermione se detuvo. Bellatrix alzaba por los cabellos, cabellos rubio platino, a su victima liberada de sus ataduras, de manera que la luz de las llamas se reflejara en sus rasgos.

Aun con las heridas e hinchamientos, lo reconoció como su Draco.

Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de correr, varita en mano, hacia ellos. La opresión en su pecho y las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos se detuvieron, al igual que su corazón, al reencontrarse con esos ojos grises, llenos de vida, dolor y esperanza. _Sal de aquí, maldita sea! _rugió el platino en sus pensamientos. Podía distinguir la angustia que se anidaba en el alma reflejada en los ojos de Draco, angustia por ella, por su seguridad. _Jamás, _susurro en respuesta antes de lanzar el primer golpe _No te dejare, Draco. _Reafirmo al llegar su maldición a su destino.

Un cruciatus que provoco un chillido de dolor en la bruja, esta soltó a su presa, cayendo de rodillas. Pero en muy poco tiempo se volvió a levantar, sustituyendo ese chillido por carcajadas, estridentes y atemorizantes.

-Habías tardado demasiado, escoria- escupió con asco mientras se arreglaba la falda del vestido –llegue a pensar que nos dejarías plantados a mi querido sobrino y a mi, en esta amena reunión- continuo con un tono dulce que congelaba la sangre que corría por sus venas –pero me alegra que pudieras unírtenos- dijo antes de voltearse del todo para enfrentarse a la chica. La mirada desquiciada de la mortífaga era la misma que aun recordaba de esa noche, provocando que una nueva lengua de fuego recorriera su cicatriz.

-Aparentemente los modales no son para gente de tu inmundicia, por lo que yo tendré que inculcarte algunos…- susurro contrariada, antes de lanzar el primer ataque. Un cruciatus que hizo ver al suyo como una simple caricia, y le hizo sentir un dolor imposible en cada célula de su cuerpo –empezaremos con un sencillo Buenos días, escoria. Y no me detendré hasta oírte decirlo- canturreo extasiada mientras le lanzaba la maldición de nuevo.

-Detente- rugió el chico desde el piso. La visión que tenia ante sus ojos, Hermione sufriendo, retorciéndose de un dolor que él conocía muy bien, resistiéndose a gritar de dolor, a demostrarle a su tía que no la doblegaría, provocaba que su sangre hirviera de furia –he dicho que basta- volvió a rugir mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo –esto es entre tu y yo, tía. Déjala fuera de esto.- concluyo con fiereza, mientras lanzaba un Finite incantatem sin varita, en apenas un mormullo, hacia la chica. Hermione dejo de retorcerse y a excepción de su agitada respiración se mantuvo lívida en el piso. Sus pensamientos volvían a regenerarse y lentamente tomaba conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Draco, siempre tan aburrido- respondió la bruja con un mohín mientras le miraba de mala manera –pero si quieres que acabe contigo antes que con la inmundicia… te lo concederé- dijo en un tono infantil y dulce –siempre te consideré mi sobrino favorito, aunque seas igual de cobarde que tu padre, sigues siendo un Black. Y eso es suficiente para mi- antes de continuar saco algo de la cinturilla de su vestido y lo lanzo a su alcance. Su varita. La atrapo en el aire e inmediatamente la apunto en el pecho –un duelo justo, para que esto quede entre familia- agrego con una sonrisilla en las comisuras de los labios, mientras se posicionaba para el duelo –Jamás permitiría que alguien mas te asesinara, Draco. Quiero guardarme ese placer solo para mi- termino sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo, tía- respondió Draco Malfoy mientras le sonreía por ultima vez.

-Avada Kedavra- gritaron ambas voces al unísono, a la vez que dos rayos verdes esmeralda salían de cada varita con un objetivo en concreto. De los dos rayos solo uno llego a su destino, provocando que un cuerpo cayera inerte a la tierra. Muerto, sin vida y señalando el destino de mas de uno. Esa noche era el comienzo del fin.

Actualizaciones: El primer capitulo lo publicare en estos días. Cualquier critica, sugerencia u opinión en general, es bienvenida en un review.

_Gracias por leer._

_UshieVictoria, Domingo 14 de Noviembre, 1:40 hrs._


	2. Capitulo 1: Todo cambio gracias a una mi

De nuevo algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:

. Hare algunos cambios en la línea cronológica de la historia. Se que Harry Potter es una historia asentada en los años 90´s… pero he pensado mucho acerca de esto y he decidido cambiarlo y posicionarlo 16 años después. Por lo que la generación de Potter y compañía serán nacidos en 1996, fueron a Hogwarts en el 2007 y la batalla final en el 2014. He tomado la decisión dado que me parece un tanto absurdo escribir acerca de una época en la que yo era una bebe y no recuerdo absolutamente nada, podre tomar referencia de cosas que conozco y aunque se que bien podría investigar y darme una idea de cómo era esa época, siento que no estaría del todo bien para su argumento. Así que en fin, tómenlo en cuenta ;)

. Hermione Granger originalmente nació en Septiembre de 1979, por lo que es mas grande que sus compañeros y no queda con la historia que tengo en mente… Por lo que ella también será nacida en 1996 y será mas joven que los demás… Por dios es Granger, la bruja mas brillante de su generación aun siendo la mas joven será la mejor.

. Cambiare pequeños detalles, como en cualquier FanFiction y espero que estos no les moleste. Como por ejemplo, los padres de Hermione no serán dentistas, etc.

_Disfruten…_

_**Capitulo 1: Todo cambio gracias a una mirada.**_

Oscuridad. Oprimente, fría y desconcertante oscuridad, solo interrumpida por rayos verdes y rojos que volaban en el aire. Gritos, hechizos y maldiciones se elevaban, al igual que explosiones y llantos descontrolados. Una guerra que ahora comprendía como suya, se extendía ante su mirada. Obligándola a comprender que ella era parte de esta, que esa era su guerra.

Recuerdos de esa noche la seguían cada vez que sus parpados caían, aun podía escuchar con claridad como la maldición asesina salía de entre los labios de esa mortífaga. Aun sentía el recuerdo de esas heridas de guerra, la mortificación al sentir que su vida se iba y ella no podía evitarlo.

La muerte de Sirius Black aun permanecía en sus recuerdos, repitiéndose con frecuencia, atormentándola con su insistencia y con el dolor que esta conllevaba. Esa, la primera vida que había sido arrebatada frente a su mirada, era la confirmación de que sus días de infancia habían terminado, que había una guerra ahí afuera y que Hermione Jane Granger era sin dudas una parte importante de la resistencia contra el que no debe de ser nombrado. Era su destino.

Hermione Granger dormía inquieta en su habitación en ese piso en el centro del Londres muggle. Se revolvía entre las sabanas, y murmuraba entre sueños. De nuevo esa pesadilla la visitaba esa noche, muerte y desesperanza la invadían de nuevo y la sumían en un estado inquieto y atemorizante, intentaba huir, alejarse. Poner distancia entre sus recuerdos y su realidad, pero no podía. La situación la superaba.

El insistente sonido de una alarma puso fin a su agonía y la trajo al mundo de los vivos con una gran bocanada de aire. Sus ojos dorados miraron atemorizados a su alrededor, en busca de un enemigo, de un verdugo. Pero solo encontró la paz y tranquilidad de su habitación, que era levemente bañada por los primeros rayos de sol, que adornaban ese ultimo día. Hoy regresaba a Hogwarts y la tranquilidad que anido su pecho al percatarse de esto, le provoco una sonrisa diminuta que habito su rostro mientras se levantaba.

A paso lento, desperezándose en el camino, llego hasta el gran ventanal victoriano de su habitación. Ahí, a algunos pisos de distancia, se podía apreciar en plenitud Piccadilly Street, con la emblemática fuente de Eros, despertando esa mañana. La ruidosa y llamativa calle seguía en una tranquila duermevela, adquiriendo un aspecto tranquilo y relajado.

Tras contemplar la maravillosa vista, Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, un largo, caliente y relajante baño le sentaría de maravilla y le quitaría los restos de su pesadilla de encima.

Tras llenar, casi al tope, la bañera antigua y esparcir sales de olores suaves. Hermione se desprendió de su ligero piyama. Estaba en el fin del verano, pero el insistente calor veraniego no daba tregua ni siquiera en sus noches, por lo que este consistía en una ligera camiseta de tirantes, de una tela vaporosa azul marino y sus bragas blancas. Aun con el termostato la temperatura en su habitación era insoportable, además de que esos tormentosos sueños aumentaban su, ya de por si, alta temperatura. Dormir con mas ropa era un imposible asegurado.

Tras patear con la punta de su pie, la ropa sucia, se hundió en la tina completamente, saliendo unos segundos después. La sensación de paz la lleno por completo, relajando sus maltrechos músculos y regalándole una paz que sin dudas le hacia falta.

La castaña descanso con los ojos cerrados y hundida en la bañera, hasta que sintió que el calor se evaporaba, por lo que a paso lento, se encamino a la ducha. Lavo sus cabellos y se saco todo el jabón de su cuerpo. Después de un exhaustivo ritual de limpieza, salió del baño cuando la habitación ya estaba por completo iluminada.

Para esa mañana tenia planeado desayunar con sus padres y después ellos la llevarían a King Cross a tomar el expresso a Hogwarts. Como era típico en Hermione Granger, ya tenia preparado el baúl desde hacia tres días y a excepción de un bonito abrigo que había visto en línea en Harrords, no le hacia falta nada.

Con parsimonia busco algo que vestir en su gran armario, encontrando un bonito vestido marfil hasta las rodillas, mangas tres cuartos y ceñido en la cintura, con adornos en dorado, mallas azul marino y botines chocolate con un corto tacón que abarcaba todo el talón. Se vistió con pulcritud y después se enfrento a su melena.

Hermione Granger era reconocida en Hogwarts por diversas razones, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la sabelotodo, la sangre sucia, parte del trio dorado y la portadora de una melena digna de un león, salvaje y enmarañada. O al menos lo era. La cabellera de la chica no siempre había sido así, si la cuidaba y cepillaba correctamente podía conseguir un resultado como el que ahora lucia. Los insistentes reproches de su madre habían hecho mella en su voluntad y finalmente había cedido ante esos detalles vánales que tanto había despreciado en un pasado.

A sus ojos la belleza era innecesaria y carecía de importancia. Porque para que te servía una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto cuando estabas hueca en donde era mas importante. La inteligencia y el conocimiento por sobretodo, fue su lema por muchos años. Pero ahora lo veía todo distinto.

Desde el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos y su cita con Viktor Krum, descubrió que ella podía ser atractiva para los miembros del sexo opuesto y que su atención, una atención buena y natural, proporcionaba una satisfacción imposible.

Los cambios en su apariencia eran leves e imperceptibles para la mayoría; pero ese verano su madre se aseguro de que los cambios fueran notables, que se le hicieran habito y que le gustaran. Su ropa ya era adecuada para su cuerpo, su melena ahora tenia ondas definidas, suaves y brillantes, sus incisivos habían disminuido considerablemente, y había conocido por su cuenta el arte del maquillaje. No había cambiado, simplemente había madurado y adaptado lo necesario a su rutina para mejorar su apariencia sin abandonar sus estudios. Estaba en un buen equilibrio.

Utilizo los conocimientos adquiridos para terminar con un casi inexistente maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo labial y rímel transparente. Y los rizos sueltos, alejados de su rostro por un par de peinetas. Satisfecha con su imagen salió de la habitación.

Camino por un pasillo iluminado y bien decorado, pintado en un tono perla y con cuadros pintorescos cada par de metros, todo el ambiente indicaba un buen gusto y refinación elevada. Llego al comedor en unos minutos y se encontró con la imagen que siempre encontraba.

El comedor era una sala alta y grande, luminosa y pintada a colores claros, como el resto de la casa. Una araña de finos cristales dorada adornaba la estancia. Debajo de esta una mesa de caoba negra, en donde desayunaban sus padres. Uno al lado del otro, sumidos cada uno en sus actividades.

Su padre leía desentendido su periódico matutino, como cada mañana, con su taza de café negro a un lado y el móvil vibrando a un lado. Dada la ocupación de su padre las llamadas a esas horas de la mañana eran bastantes comunes. Frederick Granger era abogado, dueño de su propia firma, apasionado a su trabajo y por su familia; un hombre cuya fama por su amor hacia la justica, ética intachable y persuasión impecable, metódico y altamente perfeccionista. Por todo ello era reconocido y admirado por muchos de sus colegas. Ofertas de empleo le sobraban, y estas estaban repartidas por todo el globo. Frederick era un hombre admirable para muchos, incluyendo para su única hija quien antes de saber su destino dentro del mundo de la magia, había aspirado a ser como su padre.

Frederick Granger era un hombre alto y fuerte, sin llegar a excesos pero sus dos horas diarias de ejercicio le ayudaban a estar en forma. Su cabellera era espesa y de un rubio oscuro cercano al de su hija. Sus ojos eran de un intenso tono azul profundo, rasgos marcados y serios, siempre un tanto contradictorios por su cálida sonrisa.

Jean Granger era el otro lado de la moneda. Profesional, admirable y destacada en su área, pero ella había optado por una carrera mas… humana. Jane era doctora, específicamente cardióloga y jefa de departamento. Ocupación que acaparraba todo su tiempo, a la que era apasionada y talentosa. Aunque era cirujana desde hacia algunos años había optado por un puesto con menos horas y mas papeleo. Y las causas de esta repentina decisión, había sido su única hija. Jean noto que estaba distanciada de su hija en el momento en el que la escucho conversar sobre chicos con su padre. CON SU PADRE!

Jean no conocía a su hija y no tenia un gran vinculo con ella, ya que Hermione siempre fue mas parecida a su padre y el trabajo de Jean la obligaba a estar mas pendiente de sus pacientes que de cómo su hija crecía. Esa fue la única llamada de atención que Jean necesito para tomar el puesto que la dirección no descansaba en ofrecerle, con un aumento considerable, menos horas en quirófano y mucho mas tiempo para Mione. Dado que Jean Granger jamás dejaría la vida amorosa de su única hija en manos de su padre. Frederick era apto para una multitud de actividades, pero estas no incluían el dar consejos sobre chicos a su hija (el fin era atraerlos, no demandarlos por todo lo que tenían).

Jean consideraba esta como la mejor decisión que había tomado en años y el ver como su hija se acercaba A ELLA en busca de consejos, opiniones y cosas de chicas, lo reafirmaba.

Ahora su Mione lucia como una chica, había dejado un poquito de lado su obsesión por los estudios e inclusive la había ayudado a esclarecerse respecto a su gusto por los chicos. Jean no estaría de acuerdo con que algún muchachito hormonal, necesitado, inestable y que por alguna razón le faltase al respeto a su hija, se acercara a su pequeña Hermione. JAMAS.

Mione vio con una sonrisa las cavilaciones de su madre, que tras mirar su atuendo con ojo critico y aprobarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha, regreso la mirada a su portátil en la que leía un articulo que algún colega le había mandado.

Jean Granger era una mujer hermosa, era poco necesario decir algo mas. Cabellera oscura, de un tono casi negro, larga y con ondas perfectas. Su piel pálida hacia un buen contraste con su cabellera y labios rojos, destacando sus bellos ojos chocolates, idénticos a los de su hija.

-Buenos días- canturreo la chica mientras se dejaba caer en la silla en medio de sus padres. Se acomodo cual gato, estirándose en el respaldo de la silla de su padre, pasándole ambas piernas encima de las de él y acomodándose mejor encima de su hombro. Mione tomo el plato que la esperaba en la mesa y lo acomodo en sus piernas, comiendo lentamente cucharadas de su cereal favorito mientras leía la conversación que su padre tenia con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Y así arruinaste tu perfecta imagen de señorita, Hermy- reprocho su madre quien miraba molesta a su hija, quien sin lo que dijera su madre, se volteo a abrazarla efusivamente.

-Yo soy una señorita- se defendió la chica mientras atestaba a su madre de besos –si lo que quieres es que te ceda mi lugar… tendrás que esperar hasta que lea como termina la conversación entre papá y Hugo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –su caso es muy interesante, pero su humor es legendario- susurro como no queriendo la cosa con una sonrisa brillante.

-Tu padre y Hugo son como críos- resoplo Jean mientras besaba la coronilla de Mione y la alejaba un poco de ella. Le agradaba su afecto, pero su efusividad la superaba demasiadas veces –espero no te contagie, Mione- murmuro mientras suspiraba –tengo suficiente con un niño como para tener que soportar a dos- murmuro aun mas bajo antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios y regresar a su lectura.

Rick al escuchar las quejas matutinas de su esposa solo bufo y puso los ojos en blanco ante su típico comportamiento, llevándose a sus brazos a su joven hija, quien seguía entretenida con la conversación por sms de su padre y su colega/amigo/casi hermano Hugo.

_Granger, por tu falta de comunicación me puedo apostar una cerveza a que Jean ha vuelto a sacar a su demonio interno y te ha vuelto a acusar de llevar a Mione por el camino del mal- ojos en blanco y negación –si supiera que la joven niña ya es perteneciente de nuestro lado- sonrisa nostálgica –como odio su maldito internado, la extraño! Por cierto Mione, te he dicho un millar de veces que leer conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación y es divertido, bien hecho- choque de palmas y guiño de ojo –espero recibir tantas cartas tuyas, o un maldito e-mail, que me harte de saber de ti… así que mas te vale escribir!_

_PS. No me dejen escribiendo solo, Grangers contesten!_

-Deberías de contestarle- susurro la chica mientras se llevaba una cuchara de cereales a la boca –se oye desesperado- susurro con una risita después de haber tragado.

-Lo se, me ama- respondió Rick con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba las gafas y se despeinaba la cabellera rubia oscura –pero tu madre no aprueba la relación- confeso con pena y una sonrisa oculta.

-Y esta madre también puede oírte, Rick- lo alerto Jean mientras seguía con su articulo.

-Celos- articulo Rick con los labios, mientras su hija solo soltaba una carcajada divertida y continuaban el desayuno.

Las siguientes horas las invirtieron en alistarse para salir a King Cross. Hermione ya estaba lista, por lo que en realidad ese tiempo lo invirtió en conversaciones vánales, pero entretenidas, con Hugo Richards su padrino y mejor amigo de sus padres, por mensajes de texto. Hugo era abogado como su padre, ambos pertenecientes a la misma firma y con el mismo nivel de prestigio. Su padre y Hugo se conocieron al estudiar su carrera en Oxford, en su primer año universitario se conocieron y pasaron de ser enemigos declarados a inseparables. Por supuesto que a Jean le agradaba Hugo, su relación era un tanto complicada, dado que ella no aprobaba el comportamiento que adoptaba su marido en compañía de Richards, pero siempre era bienvenido al hogar Granger y siempre lo sería.

Hora y media antes del medio día y la salida del expresso a Hogwarts la familia Granger marchaba en dirección a la estación, con una pequeña parada en Harrords por el abrigo que la castaña quería. El elegante sedan negro BMW se detuvo delante de la estación y de él bajaron los Granger. El baúl de Mione al igual que la canasta de Crookshanks y una gran maleta negra preparada por su madre era llevada por su padre, Jean Granger iba del brazo con su hija mientras discretamente le daba consejos sobre lo que hacer en caso de necesitar algún conjunto elegante y no tener nada a mano, era primordial que se comunicase con ella de inmediato y Jean haría lo imposible para lograr que su hija luciera perfecta. Y Hermione seguía con los sms con Hugo, escuchando a su madre y buscando con la mirada, esperanzada, a Harry o a algún Weasley, necesitaba huir de su madre.

-¿Huyes del país y no planeas despedirte?- una voz gruesa detuvo las cavilaciones de Mione y el parloteo de su madre, una voz familiar que provoco que dejara resbalar el móvil de entre sus dedos, la voz prosiguió –dado que pasaste todo un verano en Londres y no te dignaste a buscarme, tuve que venir a rogarte por un poco de tu solicitada atención…- antes de terminar la frase la chica ya lo estaba abrazando efusivamente entre sus brazos.

-No creí verte, Charles- susurro contra su oído la joven castaña mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas de efusividad. Charles solo rió ante la reacción de la chica antes de abrazarla mas fuerte y hundir la nariz entre sus cabellos, amaba su olor.

Charles Richards era el único hijo de Hugo Richards. Conocía a Hermione casi desde los pañales y desde ese entonces se hicieron inseparables. Claro esta, cuando la castaña tuvo que marchar a Hogwarts su relación se redujo a visitas navideñas, cartas cada semana, pascua juntos y salidas veraniegas.

Charles era dos años mayor que Hermione. Era un chico alto, dos cabezas mas que Mione, musculoso y atractivo. Aunque Mione lo conocía de toda una vida, y lo veía como su hermano mayor, tenia que admitir que Charles era bastante atractivo. Su cabellera castaña clara, de un tono miel era atractiva y manejable, aunque siempre estaba despeinada. Sus brillantes ojos de un azul eléctrico y sus rasgos perfectos, le brindaban el aspecto que cualquier modelo aspiraría a tener. Al igual que su tono de piel, un tanto dorado, acompañado de su sonrisa perfecta, hacían de Charles un joven atractivo para todo la población femenina.

-No esperabas a que te dejara ir tan fácilmente a Hogwarts, verdad pequeña?- pregunto divertido mientras se separaban ligeramente de ella y de un movimiento rápido recogía el móvil de la castaña, en donde brillaba un mensaje de su padre.

-No seas indiscreto, Charles- siseo la castaña mientras le daba un codazo –nadie necesita saberlo- gesticulo molesta.

-Ouch- se quejo el muchacho, mientras trataba de curar los hematomas imaginarios que creía haber obtenido por la castaña –mejor te comunicas con mi padre que conmigo- agrego ofendido mientras la recriminaba con el móvil en mano –no tengo noticias tuyas en meses y me entero que mejor te mensajeas con Hugo- agrego con un mohín.

-Tu padre es adorable, Charles- contesto la chica como si esa respuesta contestase todas las interrogantes –él ha tratado de contactar conmigo y para que no te sientas herido, hoy temprano empecé a hablar con él- susurro mientras escondía la mirada –este verano fue complicado- agrego rápidamente, mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación –pero él me ha contado, que te largaste a recorrer Europa en motocicleta, debió ser bastante interesante- termino con una sonrisa mientras le arrebataba el móvil y lo guardaba en su bolso, un gran bolso café, a juego con los zapatos.

-Bastante- respondió con una sonrisa honesta el chico al recordar los suceso –antes de Oxford, Hugo me ha permitido tener un corto lapso de libertad. Europa es hermosa en verano, deberé de llevarte el año siguiente o cuando acabes la escuela- añadió de nuevo sonriente, aunque miraba con ojo critico a la chica. Su repuesta ante el como le fue en el verano era inquietante.

-Claro- contesto la chica escueta mientras tomaba conciencia del lugar en el que estaba. Habían caminado mientras charlaban y ahora estaban justo enfrente del anden 9 y ¾, la entrada al expresso y el sitio en donde todas sus compañeras podrían espiarla desde la distancia. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que la viesen con Charles, pero el problema radicaba en que se crearían rumores que le podrían costar caro.

-Prométeme escribirme diario y una video llamada semanal obligatoria, brujita- susurro el joven mientras la miraba a los ojos –y no son validas excusas como que las portátiles y los móviles no son admitidos o que no hay internet, me lo tomare como una ofensa personal- amenazo el muchacho –te extraño todo el jodido año y necesito saber de ti, Mione- confeso con una sonrisa. La chica sintió con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-Lo prometo, Charles- susurro aun en sus brazos –tu prométeme no ser un dolor de cabeza para tu pobre padre, le darás un infarto un día de estos- bromeo con una sonrisa. El chico asintió mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, la chica lo lleno de besos en la frente, mejillas y parpados, antes de soltarlo y despedirse de sus padres.

Hermione abrazo a ambos fuertemente, después de decir algunas palabras de despedida, como cada año y de abrazarlos de nuevo, la chica se marcho. A paso seguro atravesó la columna y apareció del otro lado, encontrándose con la locomotora escarlata soltando bocanadas de vapor.

La castaña avanzo un tanto hundida por la horda de padres e hijos que llenaban el anden, con el equipaje detrás de ella se interno en uno de los vagones buscando un compartimiento vacío. No se sentía con fuerzas para buscar a Harry o a Ron, o algún miembro del ED, por lo que sin pensarlo la chica se metió en el primer compartimiento que encontró.

Ver a Charles le había encantado, pero también le había recordado el porque ese verano se había mantenido casi por completo en su habitación, el porque sus padres habían intentado llevarla a terapia y el como había intentado contactar sin buenos resultados con Harry. Su correspondencia semanal, escueta y aburrida con Ronald se mantuvo, porque honestamente mantuvo las esperanzas de obtener información de Harry por medio del pelirrojo. Sabia que estaba a salvo y que había estado en la madriguera, pero las noticias de Ronald, que describían a un Harry deprimido y decaído no eran alentadoras.

Hermione quiso ir en su ayuda como él siempre hacia con todos, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para ser de ayuda. Se sentía débil, impotente y patética, por seguir sintiendo miedo por aquel que solo era el inicio de la lucha.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un leve carraspeo proveniente de la puerta. Ahí descansando en el marco de la misma, permanecía Draco Malfoy mirándola fríamente. A su lado permanecían Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Daphne Greengrass quienes mantenía expresiones idénticas a las del chico rubio, detecto una ligera sorpresa en algunos, pero el resto era lo mismo. El carraspeo provenía del chico Nott, quien iba a empezar a hablar antes de que la castaña se parara casi corriendo y saliera con sus maletas en una exhalación. Hermione en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era una confrontación, no quería ser llamada _sangre sucia_ una vez mas, solo quería descansar.

Al salir corriendo de ahí, al voltear solo un segundo, se encontró con cierta mirada de un mercurio plateado intenso, quien la miraba… extrañado. Una mirada herida, llena de tantos sentimientos, miedos, tristezas y confusiones, que la descoloco un segundo. La mirada extrañada de Malfoy, al igual que su silencio la extraño, o al menos hasta que encontró su reflejo en una de las puertas corredizas de cristal. Su rostro permanecía bañado en lagrimas, lagrimas que no recordaba haber soltado… pero que atribuyo como consecuencia de la platica con Charles y causantes de la extraña mirada del rubio. Sin duda era extraño que el platino hubiese dejado ir una perfecta oportunidad para atacarla, indefensa y sin la protección de los otros miembros del trio dorado.

Molesta consigo misma, Hermione Granger limpio sus lagrimas y salió en búsqueda de sus amigos. Tenia una platica pendiente con Harry y ya no huiría mas de ella, tenia que ser fuerte, valiente, toda una leona.

Con esas ideas en mente Hermione marcho en búsqueda de sus amigos, sin saber que su ligero encuentro con el rubio había provocado mucho mas de lo que había imaginado.

_**Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia, si gustan dejar un lindo review, siempre es agradecido.**_

_**Gracias a: Alice Marie Fray, Tulip Black, Adrmil y Atenea89 por seguir la historia. **_

_**Raquel1292: Gracias cariño por darle una oportunidad a la historia, siendo mi primer Dramione espero que sea de tu agrado. Me ha encantado que te haya gustado y espero quedes satisfecha con el capitulo, el siguiente tendrá una perspectiva un poco mas rubia. Gracias por ser mi primer review en esta historia, en verdad te agradezco.**_

_**PD. hoy es el cumpleaños numero 35 del maravilloso y altamente atractivo señor Ian Somerhalder y también seria el numero 70 del señor Jim Morrison, por lo que para ambos Feliz cumpleaños. Besos a todas.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**UshieVictoria, Domingo 8 de Diciembre, 3:09 am.**_


End file.
